Remember Me?
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: In this fanfic, the timeline is slightly altered. The diphtheria outbreak still occurred, but Balto was not the savior of Nome. Steele and the team never got lost. Jenna ends up making a mistake, and realizes it when the town dogs turn on her. Will Balto help, or will he leave her to suffer? Based off of the song, "Remember Me," by Hoobastank. Some parts are comical. Swearing. DLDR


**Remember Me?**

**Author's Note: ****This story is based off of the song, "Remember Me," by Hoobastank. In this fanfic, Jenna ends up being with Steele, but realizes that it was the wrong choice. Balto is still an outcast, but Jenna ends up leaving Steele and trying to be with Balto when society shuns her. Certain parts will be comical, but the rest is just...I don't know. XD Read and find out for yourself. Enjoy!**

_Balto-Nome, Alaska-3:27 P.M.-Her_  
_Balto POV_

I had woken up earlier today, and had gotten kind of hungry. So, I went into Nome to find something to eat. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, I didn't care. After I had made my way into town and to the butcher shop, I found some meat outside and quickly ate it. I was trying to keep a low profile. I wanted to follow some of the dogs around in secret and get to get a sense of their personalities. There were two that I knew by heart already. One, was an enemy. His name was Steele. God, I hated that name. He had spotted me once while by himself. He tried to kill me. He was also the leader of Nome's more successful sled team. So, with him it was a landslide win. Anyway, the other is...her. A red and creme colored Husky. She was the most beautiful dog in the world. Her name was Jenna. She was nice and would never hurt anyone, unless extremely provoked. I had met her once. I think that she might be the only person who actually cares about me. I like her though.

_30 Minutes Later_

If I could stand on top of my world, I'd still be looking up at stars that I could never touch. Sometimes, life felt cruel. But now was not one of those times. I was on Nome's rooftops now, getting a good view of the town and forest miles away. Everything seemed so still and perfect. I loved it when it was like this...quiet. I had looked down and to my right, at the main street. I spotted, her. She was walking with two of her friends. I think their names were Sylvie and Dixie? I don't know. But, not far behind them, I saw...him.

Steele began to approach them, but stopped when he looked up and saw me. He weighed his options of chasin' tail, or tormenting me. As I predicted, he went with the latter, and entered the complex alley system. "Shit!" I said to myself. I began to climb down towards Jenna and the rest, in order to not be caught alone again. As I began my quick run towards them, I looked back and did not notice the rock in front of me.I tripped and barrel rolled about 15 feet, before coming to a stop at Jenna's paws. I looked up to find that her and her friends were looking at me. I was slightly nervous and embarrassed.

I stood and let out a slight chuckle. "Uh...sorry. I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by Jenna, saying, "Don't worry about it Balto. Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry but I've gotta g-" Steele interrupted, "Jenna! Stay away from that!" She questioned him, "Stay away from what?" He approached and stopped in front of me and hissed, "That! It could hurt you or make you sick." She rolled her eyes and said, "Steele! That's no way to treat him. He still has feelings, just like us. He's alive for goodness sake." I smiled a bit, because I actually had someone standing up for me! But, it was short lived when Steele said, "Jenna, this is an it. I have told you that before. It has feelings. It's not alive though. It's been dead since it was born. And it'll stay that way until I say otherwise...and I won't." "Damn, that hurts," I thought. I looked at Jenna, but she was disgusted by what Steele had said. He then turned to me and hit me with his paw. "Now be a good dead wolf and get the hell out of my town!" I instinctively growled, but lessened and managed to slink away.

_1 Hour Later_

"Fucking Steele! I can't wait until he rots, the shithead. Goddamn, bastard! Motherfucker oughtta...Ahh!" I couldn't say anything that made sense or wasn't a swear word. However, I ignored Steele and sat in one of the alleyways. I was taking breaths and wondering what I would do. I had no one at all to talk to. I had no friends, and my family was all dead, or gone somewhere. I was by myself.

A few moments later, I heard crunching snow and a voice not long after. "Balto? Is that you?" I coldly replied, not knowing who it was, "Yeah. What the fuck do you want?" I heard a slight gasp and turned to meet the face. It was then, that I realized it was Jenna. She looked at me, somewhat hurt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear at you. I'm just...angry." She nodded her head and said, "I know. It's Steele isn't it?" I nodded my head, and heard more snow from around the opposite corner. I immediately picked up the scent. "Ugh, does he ever quit? I'm sorry Jenna, I have to go..." I got up and sprinted in the direction that she had came from. I climbed up a small shed and saw him turn the corner. I knew where this was going as always. He was going to try an advance, brag a bit, make a sultry comment, and get the shit slapped out of him. It always worked the same...for now. Anyway, I chuckled a bit knowing what would happen, and climbed down and began my walk home.

I lived on an old trawler not far from Nome. No one knew that I lived there. After I arrived, I said to myself, "I'm home!" I made my way below decks, not really wanting to sleep outside tonight, and crawled under my pile of blankets that I had collected over a short time. I said, "Hope for something better tomorrow," and closed my eyes, trying get some sleep.

**[Well, I hope that you liked the first chapter. I know that with my stories I'm taking on quite a few right now. But that's a challenge. And so far, I'm winning. Keep your eyes open for updates if you liked them. Next chapter coming next week. Name, "But, I Wanna Ride the Train..."]**


End file.
